


Undercut

by ArinaKuga



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinaKuga/pseuds/ArinaKuga
Summary: Chaeyoung needs her hair trimmed and Dahyun provides.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Undercut

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is just pointless fluff. I had my undercut trimmed today and I thought, let's make it gay.

She should’ve gone to the saloon before the lockdown, Chaeyoung thought as she caressed the overgrown undercut under her hair. It was getting long, and she felt annoyed by it, especially when the weather is starting to warm up. She tied her hair up and sulkily went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Dahyun was there eating cereal at the table.

“You’re undercut is getting long huh.”

She hummed, reaching for her strawberry mug that Jeongyeon put at the damn top of the cabinet so she could make tea. “It’s getting irritating. Feels like my head’s a damn helmet or something.” She grinned when she heard Dahyun laughed.

“Want me to help trim it?”

She looked at her girlfriend incredulously, “last time I check we’re idols. Not barbers.”

Dahyun pouted. “I do it all the time with my dad. I know how to use the trimmer Chaeyoung.”

Chaeyoung still felt skeptical about it. Sure, they don’t have a schedule lined up, but that doesn’t mean they should do anything with their hair. “I don’t know Dahyun.”

“Look, since we don’t have anything to do that requires our presence, I think it’ll be fine. Besides, you have a line under there that I could follow as to not overdone it.” Dahyun stood beside her, washing her bowl. “Do you really wanna let it grow long and irritate you even further?”

That seemed to make her change her mind. She sighed, “fine, butcher my hair then.”

Dahyun slapped her shoulder. “Ass.” She turned and head towards the bathroom. “10 minutes Chaeyoung.”

She quickly drank her tea.

After 10 minutes she waltzed into the bathroom, surprised that Dahyun already readied a stool for her. On the counter, there’s an electric trimmer, razor and a black plastic bag with a hole. She furrowed her eyebrows. “What’s the bag for?”

“For you to wear,” Dahyun mumbled, checking which blade to use. “Show me your hair.” Chaeyoung turned and lifted her hair. She heard Dahyun hummed, “Guess we’ll have to use 5 cause it’s really bushy down there.”

Chaeyoung barked out a laugh and turned around, “Dahyun!”

“What?”

She shook her head, smiling. She looked at the plastic bag again. “Can’t I just do it like this?” She pointed to herself.

“Do you want hairs stuck to your t-shirt and spread it everywhere?” Dahyun chided. “Jihyo would chokehold us if there’s hair everywhere in the dorm.”

Chaeyoung huffed, but suddenly she got a brilliant idea. She took off her t-shirt and fling it outside the bathroom. “How about this? I could get into the shower immediately.” She smirked when Dahyun’s eyes roamed all over her exposed skin.

“Okay, fine.” Dahyun pouted. “Now sit down, the doctor is in.”

“Dahyun, please don’t fuck it up.”

“Shush.” Dahyun rubbed her chin. “How short do you want it to be?”

Chaeyoung froze, startled that she’s the one that had to make the decision. “Oh, um.” She lifted her hair and looked at it in the mirror. “Like a buzzcut, sort of.”

Dahyun nodded. “You still want to see the hair then?”

“Yeah, I don’t want to be bald, bald you know.”

“Cool. Now sit down.”

She sat on the stool, waiting for the inevitable end. She felt Dahyun’s hands ran through her hair, gathering it together so she could tie it up.

“Lean your head down.”

“The salon never asked me to do that.”

“Chaeyoung I have a sharp object in my hand right now.”

She giggled but complied, leaning her head down. She could hear the trimmer turned on and her heartbeat suddenly spiked. It’s not that she doesn’t trust Dahyun, it’s just that she’s always anxious when she’s getting her hair cut. But she knew Dahyun wouldn’t do it if she told her to stop.

The bathroom was filled with the sound of the buzzing trimmer. It was calming because of how rhythmic it is. She could feel her hair being trimmed off, clumps of it fell on her shoulders and on the floor. It was satisfying and intimate, especially with the way Dahyun’s hand held her hair gently. The trimmer stopped as Dahyun changed the blade and resumed back in trimming it.

“You know those cool ass designs people get on their undercut? Maybe I should design my name on yours.”

“If you do that, I won’t kiss you for a whole month Kim Dahyun.”

“No fun.” Dahyun pouted.

It was over in 20 minutes. She cracked her neck and groaned at how sore it felt. Dahyun kissed the top of her head and she smiled at how nice it felt. She checked herself in the mirror, lifting her hair and liking how clean it looked. She rubbed around the area, satisfied at how short it felt. “You weren’t kidding. It’s pretty nice Dahyun.”

“Told you so.” She smiled at Chaeyoung in the mirror. Happy that her girlfriend is happy. “Now hop in the shower, or you’ll spread it everywhere.”

She grabbed onto Dahyun’s shirt, stopping her in place. “You got hair everywhere too.”

Dahyun looked confused at first, but then her eyes widen. “Oh, well. Maybe I should shower too then.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway, pulling the girl into the shower. “Such a dork.”

“But I’m your dork.”

She sighed, “yeah, you are. Thank you Dahyun.”

“No problem babe. Now strip.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the fluff. Twt @anothingqueer


End file.
